epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Iamthelegion/Freddy Fazbear vs Bloody GIR
ayyyy and welcome to another (oh yes finally another) Alternate Rap Battles of Horror! Today we have the horror-face version of GIR from Invader ZIM, Bloody GIR, against Freddy Fazbear of Five Nights At Freddy's fame. Thanks a billion to G5L for guesting as Balloon Boy, and a million to Teddy who chiseled this shizzle. Finally, thanks to TK who did some of the title cards and the You Decide and iTunes and to Skep who am did Bloody GIR and Freddy Fazbear title cards. Hyyyype for Skep return. uhhh casting yeah Skep as Bloody GIR Legion as Freddy Fazbub Fel as Balloon Boy Beat by 2Deep: http://picosong.com/AR99 Teh Battuh!: ALTERNATE RAP BATTLES OF HORROR Let's go!: Freddy Fazbear: IT'S ME! Welcome to the Fazbear Pizzeria! A haunted monster crushing a bot in hysteria! I'll ship you to Pirate's Cove if you're Foxy Stalking you through the night, so don't get cocky I'll do more than stare, I'll be a Soul Eater With Five Rhymes of Freddy's I'm clearly superior It's GAME OVER for this fan service jerk-off! Rest in Peace, Bloody GIR. Let's play him off. *Bonnie strums guitar* GIR: BAHAHAHA! The top dog will attack! GIR runs wild and rips apart a Yogi hack! I'm like the Scary Monkey show because it's solid gold! Wait! Hi floor! What's that? Switching into Duty Mode. Bloody GIR: TIME TO FADE INTO VIEW! I'LL BRING THE TROUBLE! YOUR RAPPING IS STUPID! FOR YOUR PLANS, THAT GOES DOUBLE! FROM THE BACK HALF AND I WILL HAVE YOU BACK NOW! LIKE AN '87 BITE, I'LL SHUT YOUR WHOLE CREW DOWN! *Freddy, Foxy, Bonnie and Chica shut down* Balloon Boy: Hi, Hello! It's BB on the beat, Reppin Fazbears new family! Don't need laser sight to see stepping to me ends in tragedy! I'm a normally nice boy, but bloody bots make me say FUCK IT! you've wound me up too much! Now watch me control you like the puppet You can suck it! I leave robots Mangled, thrown in the kids cove! your 15 seconds of lame are over, I'll grant your wishes to explode! Dumbest pasta since Jeffrey! You couldn't beat ONE lame ass proxy While I'm bane to Fritzgerald, just ask my home boy Foxy! got a lot of Moxie, piggy. But this Fukboy's far too mild! I'll blow you up like a balloon, inhale MY dong Enragement child Bloody GIR: WHAT'S THIS? NO THREAT DETECTED! MEASLY ANIMATRONIC! DESIGNED ONLY FOR DISTRACTION! I WON'T BE CONFUSED BY SONICS! YOU'RE MERELY IRKEN ME OFF! I'LL BEAT YOU INTO STATIC! DRAIN YOU UNTIL YOU'RE AS BRAINDEAD AS CHICA FANATICS! I AM THE OPTIMAL INVADER! THIS IS 4/20 MODE! AND STOMP YOUR WIRING, YOUR CHANCES ARE REMOTE! *Bloody GIR stomps the duty remote* GIR: BAHAHAHA! Time to meet your moose-y fate! You'll get Skooled! Duct, as I drop the grate. I'm gonna sing the Doom song and you out of service. You've run out of power, just like you have out of verses. BAHAHAHA! Outro: Who won? Freddy Fazbear and Balloon Boy GIR and Bloody GIR HINT! Category:Blog posts